Second Chances
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Not everyone gets the chance to say good bye and not everyone has a sorceress for a teammate. Robin gets the chance to say goodbye to Wally. Robin/KF Slash Written for Qwardofanima's "sidekick's lost" Challenge


Alrighty~ This is done for qwardofanima's Sidekick's Lost Challenge. I hope I did alright.

Warnings: Slash and, sadly, character death.

For those of you who care, I am updating all my stories so that they will be in their proper order, because I did something incredibly stupid a long time ago, and it messed up their order. Also, I've been extremely depressed about the lack of response, so hopefully updating all my fics will change that -_-

Disclaimer: Once again. If I owned Young Justice I wouldn't be posting my thoughts on a Fan site.

Second Chances

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor.  
>August 5<strong>**th**** 2012, 23:56**

Dick Grayson sat cross legged on his bed, tears streaming down his face landing on a glove on his lap. Wally's glove. It was still warm. It still smelt like him. It still _felt_ like him. He was supposed to be sleeping, but he didn't care. He thought losing your best friend warranted being up a couple extra hours.

Dick sat like that for a few more hours, never leaving his spot on the bed. Not moving a muscle. Not an inch. The only movement were the tears falling down his face and onto Wally's glove. Even when a cloaked figure entered his room, he didn't move.

"_Robin?_" A voice asked, it was feminine, yet dark, sullen.

"Who wants to know?"

She gasped, "I've never you seen you so _young_, so full of _emotion_."

"Who are you?" Robin still hasn't looked up.

"Well, I'm here to give you a second chance." That caught Robin's attention, he looked up. She was wearing a dark blue cloak. Her hood was up, giving him the impression that her face was an raven's head.

"What do you mean second chance?"

"Many people don't get the chance to say good-bye. I'm giving you the chance to."

"Why?"

"Because _you_ asked me to." She parted her cloak, however, instead of seeing a body, the entire inside of her cloak was black, not due to the fact that it was dark; but, because there was no _light_.

It then turned into a hospital. There was... _Wally_! He was still in uniform. He was soaking wet. His right glove was missing. He was holding an old man's hand. A hand appeared in the corner of the hospital room. Wally saw it, leaned in to kiss the old man's forehead. Then he grabbed the hand. No sooner had Wally touched the hand in the hospital room, had he appeared in Robin's room.

"I'll leave for now," the cloaked figure said, excusing herself.

"Wally!" Robin had launched himself into the speedster's arms, he didn't care that his legs were asleep, he didn't care that Wally's uniform was still wet; he just missed this... missed _Wally_.

"Robin." Wally breathed back.

"Please tell me you're never leaving." Robin had started crying into Wally's uniform.

"Robin, you know I'd love to say that. But this is a good bye, not a reunion." Wally had wrapped his arms around Robin, as he started sobbing harder at Wally's words.

"But W-Wally! I-I love y-you!" Robin choked the words out, still crying into Wally's chest.

"Robin-"

"Call me Dick, or Richard. I'm not Robin right now. Robin's strong, he doesn't show emotion. He doesn't c-cry," Dick told Wally.

"Dick, I love you too. But if I stay now, then I can't save you then, and that makes this meeting moot, then."

"I don't think you understand Wally. I _love_ you." Robin had looked up at Wally at this point. Wally noted he had discarded his sunglasses, his face looked like there were two rivers running down its side, his normally brilliant blue eyes were dull and sullen, his sclera's red and puffy, and his nose was running slightly.

"You'd have to be a fool to love me." Wally hissed, looking away from Robin's tearful eyes.

"You'd have to be a fool to throw yourself in front of that energy beam." Dick said, trying to look back into Wally's eyes. "The only fools are the ones in love then." Dick leaned up for a kiss, only to feel something familiar on his lips: Wally's gloved fingers. "What?"

"I don't think we should do this," Wally whispered quietly, Robin almost didn't hear it.

"Why!" Dick asked angrily, his tears had stopped flowing now. Though Wally could still see the tears present in Dick's eyes.

"Because, you're feeling vulnerable! You're feeling useless! And if we continue I wouldn't want to leave either! And that means I can't save you. That means that you can't save the world! Dick, you have to get over me. You _have_ to. The world needs you." Wally looked away once more

"What good is a world without you?!" Dick had moved from their embrace, using hand motions to accentuate his point. He sat on the bed once more.

Wally stood there, looking out Dick's window, the moon was shining beautifully, as if he wasn't going to die in a few moments time. He looked over at Dick once more, tears had began streaming down his face once more. "What's the date today?"

"It's August 6th 2012, why?"

"August 4th, 2082." Wally moved to the bed, placing a chaste kiss on Dick's lips. Before moving a centimetre back, his breath ghosting Dick's lips.

A blush graced Dick's face, "Wh-what's so important about 70 years in the future?"

"There's a date to look forward to." Dick moved to kiss Wally's lips again, chapped, rough, dry, yet also, soft and sweet. He threw his arms around Wally's neck, tugging him onto the bed.

"Wait! I noticed you don't have your glove. Here." Dick reached behind him and grabbed the red glove that was there and handed it to Wally.

"I guess you'll be needing a replacement." Wally said, he reached into his belt, and grabbed a glove that looked old and tattered, still there even after withstanding the perils of time.

"I love you, Wally. I always will," Robin said, staring into Wally's alive green eyes, just a day before he saw them, staring into nothing.

Wally pressed their foreheads together, "I know you will..." Dick took the old tattered glove. It was cold. It didn't smell like anything. It didn't feel like Wally's. Yet he knew it was. He kissed Wally again.

"Good-bye Dick. I love you." Wally said, before ghosting his lips over Dick's forehead. Dick quickly fell asleep in Wally's embrace. The cloaked figure swiftly returned to the room.

"I guess you've said your good-byes, then?"

"Yes." He reached out to grab her hand once more, and then he wasn't there; like he was just a memory.

When Dick awoke in the morning, turned over to his side; something was missing... _Wally wasn't there_! "A dream?" More tears threatened to escape his eyes. He reached over and grabbed the glove on his nightstand. It was old and tattered. It had already withstood the trails of time. That was no dream. It was real.

**Gotham City, Gotham Hospital  
>August 4<strong>**th**** 2082, 12:00**

Wally landed in a hospital room. He looked at the only occupant. Shrivelled and old. Yet still... _Dick_, "Robin!" The occupant woke up, saw Wally and smiled.

"You're young, again. I wish you didn't have to see me like this." His voice was raspy and quiet, yet still comforting.

"What are you talking about Robin!"

"I thought I asked you to call me Dick or Richard." He coughed.

"Er, Dick, then. What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying Wally. Why else would I be in a hospital bed with no wounds?"

Wally bowed his head in silence for a moment, at the realisation that his best friend was dying.

"I need to know, did me saving you make a difference? Have you stopped a zombie apocalypse or something?"

"I've saved the world...as Batman... as Robin... as Nightwing... as Dick Grayson."

"So I did some good by saving you," Wally released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Remember, you also put the Team and some parts of the league into great grief. Nevertheless, yes, your death was enough motivation for me."

"I-I-I love you Dick, I guess since I'm about to die you should know."

"You already told me that." Wally looked confused and angry at the lack of response.

"What? No I haven't." Dick sighed, realising what Raven had done.

"I see... I love you too, Wally. I always have. I always _will_. I never relinquished it. It's August 4th, 2082, just so you know."

"What are you talking about?" Wally had moved to the bedside. He took a good look at Dick's face, there were many wrinkles and scars, yet his eyes remained so pure and innocent. Still dazzling and brilliant.

"Today is the day I die Wally. Today is the day that you died too." Dick said, so casually; he grabbed Wally's hand. It was Wally's turn to have tears stream down his face.

"T-today?"

"Yes, I expect quite soon too."

"Why? Why today!" Wally had grabbed hold of Dick's hand as well.

"I suppose, because I told her to."

"Told who? Why would you torture me like this! Watching you die for god's sake!"

"Because Kid Genius, that's what you did to me. This is not payback, do not get me wrong. This is simply for cathartic reasons. I've watched you die. Now you're going to watch me die. We both love each other. How much more poetic can you get?"

"I can't believe this."

Seeing his best friend's distressed, Dick piped up, "Hey, there's something on the nightstand." Wally looked.

"My glove?"

"You'll notice that it's my only personal affect here." More tears fell down Wally's face, feeling a surge of powerful emotion towards Dick. He was old, he probably had a family, yet his only affect there was _his_ glove.

"I love you so much, Dick."

"I love you too Wally." Wally gasped and started to pull off his glove.

"I'll take this old thing, and give you the new version."

"There's no need Wally."

"But I want to. At least something in here must be new and old at the same time."

"You're very sweet Wally." He finished pulling off his glove, and put the old one on his belt, "I love you, always have, always will."

Wally saw the hand in the corner, "Looks like my time is up. I love you too." Wally kissed Dick's forehead, before walking over to grab the hand. He then disappeared.

Dick lay there, clutching Wally's glove, as he drifted off, never to wake up.

**Happy Harbour, random street outside of bank  
>August 4<strong>**th**** 2012, 20:48**

It was a simple mission. It was even raining! They were to go in stop the bank robbery. That's all. That was what is _was_. Currently it was _stop the madman with the energy gun_. Everyone was fighting alone, surrounded by a group of bad guys. They were all fairing well.

Until, that is, the Madman targeted Robin. And only Wally noticed. There was an ominous flash of lightning as the shot was fired; Wally ran over to Robin, he got there just in time. But only to save Robin. He had been struck. He screamed in agony. Robin threw a birdarang at the gun. It exploded on contact.

"Wally!" Robin screamed, then pulled Kid Flash onto his lap, his head next to the 'R' on his costume.

"Robin..." Wally said weakly.

"KF, can you heal?"

"Not this time Rob. I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I love you." Even in his weakened state, Wally managed to pull off his glove, "If you want a souvenir, take my glove." Still, no one noticed that Wally was dying. The entire Team was still fighting off their group of bad guys. Robin grabbed Kid Flash's bare hand.

"I love you Wally. I always will. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"I know you will, Dick..." Wally said. Robin looked into Wally'eyes. They were staring, but not seeing. Robin let out a howl of anguish. He gently put Wally's body down. Good guy, bad guy, bystander, they all stared nervously as Robin stood to his feet, he dropped Wally's glove onto Wally's body.

"Who's first?" If Robin's voice were a weapon, it would be seeped in the deadliest poison ever, and would kill on contact. A rather stupid thug came running at Robin. He swiftly jumped from his spot.

The acrobat sent his foot into the guy's chest, then flipped, making contact with his other foot to the guy's chin. The rest of the bad guys charged at Robin, forgetting that Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were there.

Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian remained rooted to their respective spots. They spotted Wally's dead body. M'gann began crying. Artemis' tears were restricted. Aqualad and Superboy decided to only watch Robin.

Robin threw three smoke pellets, however, instead of on the ground like he normally would, he threw them at his enemies faces. The pellets hit three of the bad guys square in the jaw, causing them to promptly drop to the ground, as Robin fought in the smoke screen.

There was a deafening crunch of asphalt, had Robin been defeated? No, the fight was still raging.

The smoke cleared sometime later, Robin stood in the middle of a group of bodies and birdarangs, some were bloody some weren't. Robin certainly was, he had dropped his gauntlet and glove, leaving a crater on the street. His hands were raw and bloody, his costume was stained in several places with blood. He gracefully walked over to Wally's body and picked him up bridal style.

"We're going home, now." Robin ordered. They all followed.

The entered Mount Justice. Every member of the League was there. They all watched as a bloody Robin walked in holding Kid Flash's limp, lifeless, broken body.

"Hey Kid, what's the problem? Cat got your tongue?" Flash seemed the only oblivious one. Robin laid him on the couch. The elder speedster ran over, saw the large hole in his nephew's body, and he began crying, releasing a scream of agony that no one wanted to hear, no one thought he could make.

"Robin, report, what happened." Batman said, he alone seemed to be unfazed. Miss Martian was in her uncle's arms crying her eyes out. Artemis stood next to Green Arrow, still crying, as Green Arrow along with every member of the league clenched their fists. Black Canary daring to let a few tears flow down. This was a part of the job. Why were they all affected so?

"We intercepted the bank robbery like we were told. But they were ready. They had an energy gun. While one of them prepared it, we were all met with fighting a gang of people. The energy gun was charged. He aimed at me. Wally pushed me out of the way, but he got shot. We then took out everyone there." The only sounds were Flash and M'gann's tears.

Flash's sobs were completely audible.

"Barry, get a grip."

"Not this time Batman. He was my nephew. And don't you pretend that you won't cry if Robin died," he snapped, still crying onto Wally's damp chest.

"We will send him off, properly," Batman said, "But for now, you need to get a hold of yourself. You knew full well this could happen, and so do I. You're all dismissed. Robin I will see you at home. The League and I will have a few things to discuss."

The Team did as told, each going through the zeta beam to their destinations. Superboy and M'gann walked to their rooms.

**Central City, funeral home  
>August 10<strong>**th**** 2012, 12:18**

"Wally was an energetic..." Robin sat there, with the rest of the team in a smart, black suit. One that he would never wear again. He tuned out Flash. He wanted to pay his respects to Wally, he did. However, Wally went into the future. Specifically for him. That was something that bothered him.

He suddenly found himself in a graveyard, they had lowered the coffin that held his best friend's body. It was a handsome oak coffin, with gold accents around the edges. Barry threw a flower into the pit. Everyone followed suit. One by one, they all said their condolences to Barry and Iris. Some were strangers to Robin, some people he knew. But they all had the privilege of knowing Wally West. They all were saddened by his death. Some showed it by crying, others with words. Some not at all.

**Jump City, Titans Tower**  
><strong>April 29<strong>**th**** 2016, 16:29**

Nightwing ravaged the tower, searching for someone. He caught sight of a dark blue robe whipping around the corner, "Raven!"

She turned around, always giving the impression of a raven when he looked at her face, "Yes?"

"You can do magic, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?"

"No, and if there were, I wouldn't suggest using it. It doesn't do well to dwell on the past, Nightwing."

"Then, can you travel in time?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring things with you?"

"If you're asking me to take someone moments from their death to live on here, I can't. That would create a paradox. One that I would be happy to avoid."

Nightwing looked down, then up again, "Then could you bring someone back, and then put them back when I'm done?"

"If you want."

"Good. Now can you go to August 4th 2012, around 8:30 p.m. and get me Kid Flash?"

"Do you want me to bring him here?"

"No. Can you bring him to August 4th 2082, and then to August 5th around 8:48 p.m.?"

"Is there anything else? Would you like me bring you a souvenir?" She saw the look on his face, reading his emotions clearly, "I'm sorry. I'll be back shortly."

"If my past self sees you, call him "Robin." She nodded and with that she disappeared.

"I love you, Wally. I always collect souvenirs. Just for you." Nightwing said to no one in particular, walking into his gallery. The first thing to be seen was a tattered old glove. His gallery was a large room, with things held in glass cases, some things were pinned against the wall, others were propped up. Every time Nightwing walked in, he said in a happy tone, no matter what the circumstances were, "Cool, souvenir!"

* * *

><p>Tear, tear! I almost cried when writing this. It was heart wrenching! Also, the reason that the dates are out of order is because a story based on time wouldn't be. So I wrote the beginning of the middle first, then the ending, then the beginning, then the middle then the thing that started it all, Nightwing wanting to see his best friend again.<p>

If you would like a remedy to your possible tears/sadness, might I reccomend reading a couple of my other fics, and, if you so desire, could you review them?

I hope I did OK.


End file.
